Electronic Research Administration, or eRA, has been an ongoing project with NIH as well as other Federal Institutions. The key goal of this initiative is to provide interfaces that would allow the Extramural Grantee community to interface electronically with NIH to support the submission of new proposals, continuations, progress reports, and Edison reports, while also being able to take advantage of information available in the NIH Commons. The alternate side of this initiative also requires that NIH be able to communicate back to the Grantee community to notify them of awards, acknowledge receipts of information, or request more information where required. To achieve those goals we will need to: - Design XML wrapper(s) that will allow for bi-directional communications of new proposals, continuations, Edison reports, progress reports, etc. to NIH as well as communications from NIH back to the originator. - Design NIH Portal that will accept and transmit this electronic information, serve as a staging area or repository of new and incoming information, and then distribute back to the submitters any and all communications, status updates, and information requests from NIH. - Design an interface to transfer data from the Portal into the IMPACII system and possibly back to the Portal. - Design a Web interface that can be used in Parallel with the electronic channels for individuals to submit and monitor the progress of applications throughout NIH directly. - Design a mechanism for utilizing the information contained within the Federal Commons as well as a mechanism for updating the information and adding to the database. .